


just be mine

by elusivedays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biphobia mentioned, Bisexual Harry, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girlfriends - Freeform, Harry is a girl, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Louis, Possessive Louis, Smut, Strap-Ons, This is kinda bad, but I wrote it in a rush, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, im sorry, jealous girlfriends, louis is a girl, my lame attempt at humor, they named their strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivedays/pseuds/elusivedays
Summary: Harry is very social and Louis doesn’t like sharing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	just be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is. Just something I wrote yesterday and hardly edited today. I’m not good with fluff, but I tried my hardest. It’s a little rushed but I had to hurry and post so I wouldn’t overthink the ending and trash the whole thing.

“Louis,”

“No.”

“Lou, please-“

“Harry, I said _no_.”

Harry groaned, giving up on trying to open the door and instead pressing her back against it, sliding down the wood surface until her butt reached the carpet. She sighed, picking at the invisible lint on her jeans as she pulled her knees to her chest, waiting. “I told you, I wasn’t flirting with him.”

She could hear silence on the other side of the door, hating the anxiety creeping up on her the longer it dragged. Louis was pissed. So pissed, and Harry truly didn’t think she was at fault this time! 

They’d gone to the bar like they usually did on Fridays, meeting up with Niall, Liam and Zayn at their usual spot at the usual time. It was all normal, they were all having such a good time. Until they weren’t. Harry was known for being chatty, for making friends quickly because, well, even though they were shit, she loved people. She loved conversing with others and meeting new friends, learning new things. She was social, and Louis wasn’t as much, but she never got upset about it. 

Not when her girlfriend would spend too much time getting their drinks because she got roped into a drunken conversation at the bar, or when Harry kept them at the store longer than necessary because the old lady working at the register was so sweet, and had told Harry she looked like her granddaughter. 

No, Louis was usually very understanding and patient as she waited for her social butterfly to return to her side, but tonight had been different. Harry was very social, but she may or may not have had a hard time distinguishing boundaries between herself and others. 

She hardly ever found a reason to get angry, always so loving and touchy and when people were touchy with her, she didn’t think much of it. She loved affection and attention and even when she wasn’t looking for it, she seemed to get it. That’s just how she was. 

Now that part, that part was a little frustrating for Louis. She was the more possessive one. She was tiny, but she was feisty, not one to think twice before she was standing on her tippy toes to get in your face, to tell you to back the fuck off and to leave her girl alone. 

For the most part, Harry didn’t mind Louis’ possessiveness, honestly in love with the fact that someone she adored wanted her all to themselves. Louis rarely showed that side of herself when they were out, always very respectful of Harry’s space and usually only projecting her jealousy when they were home alone and she could be as needy as she wanted, marking Harry all over with love bites in bed. However, there were rare instances where Louis’ control slipped and that usually was when she had too much to drink and Harry was away from her too long. 

Tonight had been one of those nights, and while Harry was normally able to calm her spitfire of a girlfriend, able to remind her she was hers at the end of the night and no one else’s, that hadn’t been possible this time. Louis saw red and no one else when the ‘friendly’ guy at the bar Harry had been talking to wrapped his arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear. Harry had sealed her fate when she had only thrown her head back and laughed at whatever he said, and after that, the rest was a blur.

Louis was screaming, shrieking at the man to get off of Harry and had Liam not come to grab the small brunette just before she was able to claw the man’s eyes out, there would’ve most likely been a lawsuit they had to deal with. It was not a fun cab ride home, and Harry had almost begged their friends to let her stay at one of their places, but ultimately she decided to man up and face the music. 

Now they were home, both tipsy and upset and Louis was shutting Harry out. Literally, she had locked Harry out of their bedroom and now Harry was stuck in the hallway, trying to plead her case. 

“Oh, excuse me then.” Harry flinched at the sound of Louis’ voice, relieved that she got a response, but hating the sarcasm it was drenched in. “Forgive me for taking it as flirting when you not only spent fifteen minutes talking to him instead of getting your drink, but you let him _touch_ you.” 

Ah, this was bad. So bad. Harry knew it probably looked pretty terrible to someone on the outside watching her with the man from earlier. But Louis had it all wrong. She knew Harry was not a cheater; she was so loyal and she loved so fiercely, loved her Lou so fiercely. Why couldn’t she understand that? 

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Harry whined pitifully, head leaning back against the door with a soft ‘thud’. “I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking- I wasn’t thinking of how that must’ve looked. But he wasn’t flirting- _I_ wasn’t flirting. I promise. You know I would never do that.” 

More silence. It was maddening.

“He was talking to me about his husband, Louis.” She added hastily when she got no response. “I know- I know it must’ve looked terrible to you, but I just told him I was with my girlfriend and we got to talking. He- He was telling me if I wanted to keep you, or like, you know, the way to a successful relationship is- is sex. Good sex.” She was rambling, but only telling the truth.

The man was completely taken and absolutely gave Harry no weird vibes. Like her, he was completely smitten with his partner and had only talked about him while trying to offer Harry some drunk advice on how to ensure a long and happy relationship. Not like Harry didn’t already know how to keep her Lou satisfied, but the man was a little older and of course, felt the need to share his wisdom after having a few drinks. 

Had she not been seconds from freaking out, Harry would have smiled at the thought of the older man’s face when Louis lashed out. He’d definitely been surprised, but she could’ve sworn she caught a knowing grin when she was following after her girlfriend who was being carried out by their friend, Harry having only a second to apologize to the older man before rushing after her group. 

She was a little lost in thought when the door was unlocked, not prepared for Louis to open it and immediately falling back and staring up at stormy blue eyes in surprise. “Lou,” she breathed, quickly sitting up and moving to quickly stand. “baby, I-“ 

“I’m sorry.” 

Harry paused, not sure she heard correctly. “What?” She saw the tears welling up in Louis’ eyes, immediately going to wrap her arms around her, pulling her close. “Sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She shushed her gently, walking Louis over to their bed. “I’m not mad, _I’m_ sorry.” Harry apologized as they sat on the edge, side by side. “I should be more mindful of you, of how that makes you feel seeing me so close to others, sweetheart.” 

“No, Harry.” Harry grew worried when Louis pulled away from her, but kept quiet. “I’m awful, I’m so awful.” 

Louis looked up at her girlfriend with red rimmed eyes, tears still spilling. “It’s me- I’m not- I-I trust you, but-“ 

“But?” Harry should’ve waited patiently for Louis to continue, but the anxiety was back and was worse now that she didn’t know where this was going. 

“You- You like women,” Louis wiped at her eyes, now staring down at her lap and Harry was even more confused. 

“Yes?” She confirmed, giving a slight nod to encourage her girlfriend to continue, even though she wasn’t even looking at her at the moment.

“and you like men.” 

Oh.

Harry suddenly knew exactly where this was going and her heart was already breaking into pieces. Louis was not the first of her partners to bring up this discussion and she probably wouldn’t be the last. Being bisexual seemed to really bring out insecurities in one’s lovers and Harry could recall every conversation about her sexuality she had with anyone she’d ever been with.

They didn’t trust her, they didn’t like that she was attracted to both sexes while being so extroverted and made it clear they couldn’t be with her because she “couldn’t make up her mind”. 

“I do.” She confirmed quietly, taking her hands off of Louis’ and setting them in her own lap. Her voice was small, shoulders hunched as she waited for the inevitable. 

Louis looked up then, eyes widening when she saw tears in Harry’s eyes. “Oh, baby- no, no,” she quickly reached up to grab her girlfriend’s face with both of her hands, pressing kisses to her lips over and over again. “please don’t cry, I’m sorry. It’s me, it’s not you, it’s me.” 

The words only seemed to make Harry cry harder, the younger girl gently removing her girlfriend’s hands away from her face. This was it, they were over. 

“Harry?” 

“When do you want me out? H-How long do I have?” 

Louis was stunned into silence, not understanding. “What?” 

Harry was still crying, trying to keep herself as composed as possible but it was hard after just having her heart broken. She couldn’t help her feelings, she couldn’t help how she was and she also couldn’t help it if someone she loved so much didn’t want her because of how she was. 

It just wasn’t fair.

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Louis asked after processing what had been said to her. “Why would I want you out?”

Harry hiccuped, wiping at her eyes. The tears kept coming. “We can’t live together if we aren’t- aren’t t-together, Louis.” She said, voice hoarse with emotion. “When- When should I leave? C-Can you give me until the end of the month?” 

“Harry, what the hell are you talking about?” Louis sounded more panicked this time and in the middle of her distress, Harry was left confused once again. “Why aren’t we together, you want to break up?” 

Harry paused, looking up at Louis with teary eyes. “Weren’t… aren’t you breaking up with me?” She asked meekly.

“Absolutely not!” Louis exclaimed, standing. “Harry, why would you-“ she paused, recalling everything she’d just said and groaning. “No,” she was crying again, tears rolling down her cheeks as they both stared at each other in shock and confusion. “ _no_. I am not breaking up with you.” She knelt in front of Harry, parting her legs so she could scoot as close as possible, hands back on her girlfriend’s pretty face. How could someone still be so breathtaking when they were crying and stuffy? “I’m apologizing for being an insecure cunt, Harry, I am not trying to break up with you.”

Harry stared at Louis, blinking and silent.

“Unless… _you_ want to break up?” 

“No.” Harry snapped out of her shock, immediately placing her hands over Louis’ on her cheeks, shaking her head. She let out a shuddering breath, feeling the life in her slowly come back. “No, I just- I thought that’s where you were going with our talk…” she admitted sheepishly, still trying to process the fact that she wasn’t being dumped.

Louis still wanted her. She wasn’t leaving her. 

Louis sighed, her guilt worsening as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. “I told you once you become a famous singer and I become a famous actress, we’re getting married.” She reminded Harry once she pulled back, frowning up at her. “Why would I leave you when I already put so much effort into planning our future with our three cats and two kids?”

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend once, twice, three times. She loved her so much. “I’m sorry, baby, it was silly of me to forget.” 

Louis cracked a small smile, going to hug Harry around her waist, pressing her face into her chest and inhaling the scent of her fruity perfume to relax slightly. “I’m not like the others, Harry. I won’t leave you.” She insisted, nuzzling her breasts. 

Harry smiled down at Louis fondly, sure the older girl could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She _wasn’t_ like the others, Louis was special, so special, and that had been why Harry had felt so crushed when she thought this amazing person was going to remove herself from her life.

She ran her fingers through Louis’ shoulder length hair, thinking it was so much nicer to comb through, unlike Harry’s long and unruly curls. “I love you.” 

Louis squeezed tighter. “I love you.” She responded without missing a beat. “I’m sorry I got jealous and caused a scene, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you out.” She murmured into Harry’s chest. “I’m sorry for being like your exes and acting like an ignorant asshole.” 

Sighing, she pulled back to look up at Harry, looking pitiful and sad. “I know I shouldn’t feel this way… I should trust you, I _do_ trust you, but I just… I’m so scared someone will take you from me. I’m scared you’ll change your mind about me and find someone else, man or woman, and leave me for someone better. Someone not so needy and moody.” 

Harry could see right away that Louis was about to start crying again and although she loved seeing how her baby blues lit up whenever they were filled with tears, she didn’t like seeing tears of sadness in her precious girl’s eyes. “Lou, stop that.” She chastised gently, leaning down to kiss her. “You’re nothing like my exes,” she gently tugged her up so she could sit on her lap. “you actually talk to me and don’t wait for your insecurities to take control. You don’t threaten to leave me or try and keep me strictly by your side. You trust me to go off on my own and come back to you and I know tonight I probably- no, I definitely gave you a reason to worry and I’m so sorry. I get too comfortable with people too quickly and I don’t think of how that makes you feel. I’m sorry, baby, and I know you’re sorry, so stop beating yourself up, okay?” 

Louis’ bottom lip quivered, but thankfully she smiled a bit, nodding her head some. “I love you.” She said, leaning in to kiss Harry again. “I love you so much.” 

Harry giggled against her mouth, kissing her back. “I love you too, precious.” 

Light kisses were exchanged, gentle and slow as the two of them found comfort in one another. “Also,” Harry pulled back to look up at Louis, holding her chin in between her thumb and forefinger. “you really don’t have to worry, because that guy wasn’t even my type.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Can you tell me what your type is so I know when to come swinging?” She asked, squealing when she was suddenly on her back and a laughing Harry was hovering over her.

“I like someone who’s a bit softer,” Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss along Louis’ neck, hands moving to to slide up her arms over her hand, gripping her palms gently. “a little shorter, definitely brunette.” 

Louis snorted, spreading her legs so Harry could situate herself in between them comfortably. “Really? You wouldn’t prefer a blonde? I know how much you love your blondes.” 

Harry pulled back to look down at Louis, grinning so brightly it almost took her breath away. Those dimples were a force to be reckoned with. “Nah, not anymore.” She leaned down and Louis accepted the kiss readily. “Oh, I’m a big fan of blue eyes, they have to have those.” 

“Mhm…” Louis couldn’t stop giggling, skin flushed as she felt Harry’s hands move down her body, going under her skirt and pulling down the lacy panties she’d been wearing.

“I’d like for them to have a thing for lace.” Harry commented as she tossed the panties aside, charming grin still on her face.

“Oh my God,” Louis giggled louder, hands covering her flushed face.

Harry only continued to smile as she moved off the bed, grabbing Louis by her thighs and tugging her down to the edge. “I want someone who is a little feisty, possessive, y’know?” 

Before Louis could respond, Harry’s face was in between her thighs and she was no longer giggling. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, hands immediately shooting down to grip at messy curls. 

She watched Harry, or the top of her head anyways, with heavy lidded eyes. Louis’ legs were hanging over her girlfriend’s shoulders, skirt bunched up high on her thighs as she went down in her.

“Baby- yes,” she gasped out back arching at the sensation of Harry’s tongue in between her folds. She was so good with her mouth, Louis always became so soft and needy whenever they were intimate, unable to help how eager she felt to be close to Harry. If she could, she would keep this beautiful girl tied to her bed so no one else would have the privilege to bask in the glory that is Harry a Styles. No one deserved her light, Louis included, but she was selfish and would keep Harry close for as long as she let her. 

“More, please, p-please-“ Her prayers were answered when she felt a finger easing her open, followed by another, both pressing as deep as they could. “Fuck, fuck,” She could feel herself getting worked up, her body craving more as Harry’s fingers glided in and out of her firmly, her tongue assisting them in pleasuring Louis.

“I-I want Larry,” 

Harry paused with what she was doing, coming up from in between Louis’ legs. Her cheeks were flushed, pink lips full and glistening even after she licked Louis’ fluids off of them. Her lipstick was smudged around her mouth and she still looked like an absolute goddess. Louis shuddered at the site. How the hell did she get so lucky? 

“Yeah?” Harry’s grin was back, dimples practically winking at Louis. 

Shyly, Louis nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. “Please.” 

Harry groaned at the sound of her girlfriend begging, finally removing her fingers and standing. “Undress for me, princess. I’ll be right back.” She was licking her fingers as she went to their walk-in closet, disappearing for a moment.

Louis’ hands were shaking as she quickly removed her clothes, feeling like she was going a little mad with how turned on she was. 

Harry returned just as Louis got off her bra, equally nude, but now having something new hanging in between her legs. Louis shifted desperately at the site of the strap on, thighs rubbing together impatiently. 

‘Larry’ was the prettiest strap on Louis had ever owned. The name came one night when the girls were drunk and fooling around and Louis happened to mention they should name the wonderful toy. Sex momentarily forgotten, they’d pitched ideas back and forth until Louis jokingly mentioned they should combine their names. Harry blurted it out shortly after that and thus, Larry was born. 

“Harry,” she whined, reaching for the curly haired girl after they admired each other’s naked bodies for a few moments. Harry immediately moved into action, crawling on the bed, making her way up Louis’ body to kiss her deeply. “mm… hi.” 

Harry giggled, kissing Louis’ nose. “Hello.” She murmured, gaze nothing short of fond as she took in her girlfriend. “So beautiful.” She admired every curve Louis had, finding every piece of her, flaws and all, absolutely breathtaking. 

“Come on, stop staring and fuck me, Harry.” Louis’ shy laughter took Harry out of her head, the curly haired girl smiling and leaning down to capture her lips once again.

“Impatient,” she hummed, situating herself properly in between Louis’ thighs. 

“Horny,” Louis corrected smugly, voice shaking a bit with excitement as Harry began to lightly slap her clit with the dildo. It took everything in her not to whine and start begging some more, but she didn’t have to wait long before she was being filled up. 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Harry watched her closely, feeling so turned on herself, but wanting to focus solely on Louis. 

“Wanna remind you of how much I love you,” Harry panted as she began to move her hips, thrusts slow and firm, the small brunette under her responding so well to it all. “You’re the only one for me, the only one I want.” 

All of Louis’ insecurities melted away as she listened to the sweet words being said to her. She could feel how loved she was, tried to reciprocate it through desperate touches and sweet kisses and Harry received all of it with open arms. They had so much to work on, so much more to discuss, but tonight they would just focus on being together.

“I love you, I love you.”

___

“So, your friend at the bar wasn’t lying.” Louis was blissed out, blue eyes glossy and a permanent smile on her face as she lay cuddled up in bed with Harry. “Good sex will keep me with you for a _long_ time.”

Harry laughed, just as worn out and satisfied. Larry definitely did a good job taking care of both of them.

Louis was the little spoon tonight, Harry unable to stop herself from kissing her neck, shoulders, hair- she could never touch her enough. “Yeah, I’ll have to thank him for the tip.” She murmured, giving Louis another squeeze. 

The two quieted down then, Harry beginning to drift off until she heard Louis speak up again. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to,” 

Frowning slightly, Harry sighed. “Lou, I told you it wasn’t like that.”

“No, no- I’m not jealous anymore,” Louis insisted quickly, turning her head slightly to look over at her sleepy girlfriend. 

Confused, Harry waited for her to continue.

“I’m pretty sure we’re banned from the bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you didn’t ):


End file.
